A New Comer
by Jackie09
Summary: InuYasha might get to meet his sister who the great Sesshoumaru is afraid of.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character in this story (pretty simple huh) ~Chapter 1~ "Honey wake up" she shakes her husband gently. "no" ::rolls over:: "go away let me sleep" ::sigh and scratches forehead:: "alright then" ::evil smile:: "really, thank you I love you" he replied ::lifts up mattress:: he falls out of bed ::thud:: "What the hell was that for" he asked "Well since you were not going to get out of bed I had the bed throw you out. Aww you know I love you Tauski I just don't want to the day to go to waste" ::sigh:: "Alright I love you too." ::hugs her:: "how did I get so lucky, not only are you drop dead gorgeous but you are also a full fledge dog demon. 'The great dog demon Yurie' has a nice ring to it doesn't it" Tauski asked. "no not really" she replied with a laugh. "Well I'm going to go talk to the village priest, you stay here." Said Tauski. "Uhhh, how about no, I'm going to go walk in the forest I smell grave dirt and its moving so I'm going to investigate." She replied "Fine, have it your way don't forget to come back" ::he kisses her:: "How can I forget after a kiss like that."::she winks at him:: "I love you"  
  
"I love you too" Yurie leaves the hut and goes into the forest. ~In the forest~ ::sniff sniff:: She sees a woman in the forest she is wearing miko "who is that? Is she dead?" "Name thy self!" Yurie yelled to the miko. "I am Kikyou" replied Kikyou "Kik.you? Wait you are supposed to be dead! You sealed InuYasha 50 yrs ago and then died! Why are you alive?" replied Yurie "I was brought back to life" said Kikyou "Why won't you let yourself die?" replied Yurie "Because I will alone I will take InuYasha to hell with me, but he is preoccupied with my reincarnation Kagome is her name." Said Kikyou. "You will not kill InuYasha, I will not allow it. Its you who is going to die again!" replied Yurie. Yurie goes in for the attack, but Kikyou draws an arrow and hit Yurie sealing her to the tree. "humph I don't care who you are but NO ONE come between InuYasha and I" said Kikyou "you..b" Yurie passes out. 


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~  
  
"InuYasha come on you're going to be left behind" said Kagome.  
  
"*sniff sniff* but I smell something that smells familiar" he replied.  
  
"Come on InuYasha!" yelled Shippou.  
  
"Feh fine, coming" said InuYasha has he ran up to Kagome and the others.  
  
"it's a smell that I some reason remembering smelling when I was younger" thought InuYasha.  
  
"What are you thinking, InuYasha" asked Miroku.  
  
"Nothing" he replied.  
  
"Come on you guys its getting dark and we need to find shelter for the night" Said Sango.  
  
"Just leave it to Miroku" replied InuYasha  
  
Kirira runs ahead smelling a demon  
  
"Kirira?" Sango called out to her cat.  
  
"meow" replied Kirira  
  
InuYasha runs to where Kirira is but stop when he sees the tree.  
  
*Gasp*  
  
"it's a female" Sango said.  
  
"How is she bound to this tree?" Sango continued.  
  
"How could it be, Kikyou did you do this? Why?" thought InuYasha  
  
*waking*  
  
"GAH! She is awaking" Shippou said as he ran on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Must be because I'm here" replied Kagome  
  
"Why do you say that Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku  
  
"Because InuYasha was held like this by Kikyou, so Kikyou must have bound her too" replied Kagome.  
  
"Get away from her brother" Yelled Sesshomaru.  
  
"Huh?" replied InuYasha dodging the blow.  
  
"Do you not know how this is?" replied Sess  
  
"Why would I care" replied InuYasha.  
  
"InuYasha, I can pull the arrow out" said Kagome.  
  
"Ahh so the girl is still with you how fitting and look more humans how fitting for you younger borther" said Sess  
  
"Sesshomaru Shut up and face me! Or are you to afraid?" replied the woman who was bound to the tree.  
  
"Me scared? Can it be that I sess- InuYasha irrupts with an attack  
  
"SPARE US!" Yelled InuYasha while he was attacking Sess.  
  
"Sess leave InuYasha alone!" replied the woman.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Honey?" said Tauski.  
  
"Yes, my love?" replied Yurie (wait isn't Yurie bound to a tree?)  
  
"Oh I thought you were still out" replied Tauski.  
  
"No I'm here" replied Yurie who was walking over to her husband.  
  
"wait something isn't right" thought Tauski  
  
"What's wrong my love?" asked Yurie  
  
"oh, nothing" replied Tauski who was ready to pull out his fan.  
  
"HA!" she attacks Tauski "Were you thinking about using that fan on me?" asked Yurie  
  
"Oh why would I do a thing like that?" replied Tauski sarcastically   
  
"because I am the demon Naraku! Remember that well you pitiful human!" replied Naraku (ohhh says the readers)   
  
"Am I" replied Tauski.  
  
"Yep" said Naraku, he attacks Tauski and brings him to the brink of death.  
  
"YURIE!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!" screams Tauski  
  
"Too late I'll leave you here tied up, don't worry you'll be dead soon." replied Naraku kukuku (that's the way he laughs really! Read West of Tokyo Club to find out for yourself)  
  
~Back to the group~  
  
"Sess if I wasn't bound to this tree I'd kick your sorry hide!" replied the woman.  
  
"InuYasha I'm going to free the woman" said Kagome.  
  
"oh no you don't" replied Sess  
  
"Aww come on Sess don't you want a real challenge? Or is it you're afraid since you can't kill me!" replied the woman.  
  
"You're immortal?" ask Sango  
  
"Nope I'm just superior over Sess that he can't even hurt me." replied the woman.  
  
"Confident" replied Miroku  
  
Kagome comes funning over  
  
"Cover me Sango" said Kagome  
  
"got it" said both Sango and Miroku  
  
"Hiya! You don't smell like grave soil and bones are you that Kikyou?" asked the woman.  
  
"Kikyou? I knew it!" thought InuYasha  
  
"No, I'm Kagome!" replied Kagome  
  
"Oh nice to meet you I'm Yurie" replied Yurie  
  
"YAY with Yurie were saved" said Myouga  
  
"When did you get here?" asked InuYasha  
  
"when I knew that Yurie was bound to the tree I went looking for you Master InuYasha" said Myouga. Myouga starts to suck on Yurie's blood.  
  
"get him off of me please" asked Yurie to Kagome.  
  
"ok" hits Myouga  
  
"Now about this arrow" said Kagome.  
  
"NO you don't" yelled Sess  
  
"KAGOME!" yelled InuYasha  
  
"Kagome hold me" said Yurie  
  
"WHAT?" replied Kagome  
  
''Just do it" yelled Yurie  
  
"Alright" Kagome holds Yurie  
  
*FZZT* the attack is negated   
  
''HA! Still not strong enough are you Sess" said Yurie laughing  
  
Winds pick up   
  
*sniff sniff*  
  
"UH NO! TAUSKI! Hurry Kagome I can smell his blood" said a panic Yurie  
  
"Who's?" asked Kagome while she tries to pull out the arrow.  
  
"my Husband" replied Yurie  
  
"I can smell Naraku" both Sess and IY say  
  
Kagome breaks the arrow 


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~ "You're dead Sess" yelled Yurie "Huh? He disappeared that bastard!" said Yurie surprise. "Lets go I can smell Naraku and human blood" said InuYasha "Thank you all again for helping me" replied Yurie *sniff sniff* "Oh no Tauski!" Yurie yells and runs as fast as she can back to her house, the other follow her. They all get to her house and Yurie runs inside "Is that you homey?" came a weak voice from the wall "yeah" replied Yurie looking depressed and angry The others follow inside but Kagome and Sango run out dry heaving "Oh sick what happened?!" asked Kagome "I don't know but I can't stand to look at it" replied Sango Tauski's body was mutilated and hanging on the wall. Miroku comes out. "Wow he doesn't look so good" said Miroku trying to lighten up the mood. "Poor Yurie, I can't imagine the pain and anger she must be going though" replied Kagome. "I have some idea because I lost my family to Naraku's plan but I didn't have to see their body like that." Added Sango. ~Inside the hut~ "Who did this to you?" asked Yurie "A powerful demon named Naraku" replied Tauski "Naraku! Where did he go I must find him to avenge Kikyou's death?" said InuYasha "I don't ......... Know" replied Tauski as he died "Tauski.TAUSKI!" yelled a crying Yurie InuYasha didn't know what to do, he felt bad but he just stood there. Yurie looks at InuYasha for comfort she approaches him and hugs him close crying onto his shoulder. InuYasha doesn't know what to do he just lets her hold him and pats her head telling her that they will find Naraku. "Naraku I will find him and he will pay for what he has done" Yurie said as she took off running. InuYasha exits the hut. "We should convince Yurie to join us. It will be fun to have someone else in the group." Said Kagome. "Feh you want everyone to join our group Kagome, she wants to do it alone if we find her in trouble we will help her out. We are not going to force her to join us, but if she wants to she is welcome." Replied InuYasha "what's with him I've never seen him so accepting to having someone else join us, could it be that he feels for her? Or something else" thought Kagome "she seemed very familiar to me and I don't know why" though InuYasha "Well at least if she joins us Sess will leave us alone. Considering he is afraid of her" said Sango. "Yeah it would be nice to not have to worry about Sess" replied Shippou "Who is afraid of my bother?" asked InuYasha No one felt like arguing so they started to look for Yurie since she was going after Naraku. "This doesn't make sense though why would Naraku go after Yurie?" ask Kagome "Yeah, he only hates InuYasha." Replied Shippou "That is because Yurie is InuYasha's and Sess's sister." replied Myouga "What?" everyone said "Yup Master InuYasha has a sister named Yurie, she is identical to your father, the swore protector of you at least against your half brother." Continued Myouga "Why is that?' asked InuYasha "Because when you were born he knew that you would go though hell with your older brother so he 'made' Yurie, much like Naraku's offspring" Myouga replied "But once Kikyou bound you to the tree she had no reason to protect you since Kikyou's arrow did that. So she started a normal life." Continues Myouga "So that makes me older than her" said InuYasha excitedly "Yes, but remember she never had a childhood" replied Myouga "Alright I've heard enough, Yurie is going to join us!" said Kagome. "Alright lets go find her" replied Sango. 


End file.
